1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable, and more particularly to a high-conductibility and energy-saving cable.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 13, a conventional cable is used to carry electric currents and comprises multiple conductors 100, a dielectric tape 200 and a plastic jacket 300. The conductors 100 are stranded and bonded together to form larger conductors that can be fixed to prevent disassembling. The dielectric tape 200 is wrapped around the conductors 100. The plastic jacket 300 is coated around the dielectric tape 200.
However, the conductors 100 are stranded by a stranding machine and yet the stranding machine has disadvantages such as large working area and high equipment costs. Besides, electric currents tend to run along a surface of each conductor 100, known as the skin effect. The skin effect is a tendency of an alternating electric current (AC) to distribute itself within the conductor 100 so that current near the surface of the conductor 100 is greater than that at the core of the conduct 100. The skin effect causes resistance of the conductor 100 to increase with the frequency of the current.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a cable to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.